


Renascí

by Cami_Betan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle of Hogwarts, Death Eaters, Gen, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Horcruxes, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Second War with Voldemort, Soul Bond, Under the Influence of Horcruxes, Young Tom Riddle
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cami_Betan/pseuds/Cami_Betan
Summary: «Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida...»Maldita basura de Trelawney, esto definitivamente no es lo que Harry Potter esperaba...La muerte a veces simboliza vida, y las almas que sollozan en agrietados contenedores intentan reencontrarse, la guerra se distorsiona en este preámbulo del caos, donde el dolor  de la soledad, es peor que la muerte misma.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Renascí

Perder la guerra, la inmortalidad nunca fue como imaginaba. Pensó en su brumosa locura que se sentiría aterrado cuando el último de sus vínculos a la vida eterna fuera destruido. Pero cuando se cortó la conexión con Nagini, sólo sintió un dolor desgarrador en su alma. Un sufrimiento abrasador, que ni la maldición cruciatus podía igualar.

Un agónico grito resonó en el claro, inseguro si era su mente que rugía por sus horrocruxes destruidos, o su garganta en sangre viva que aullaba para clamar a todos que ahora era solo Tom Riddle, quien había caído en el más amargo de los finales.

La quemadura en su pecho, el frio en su cuerpo. El congelamiento de sus pensamientos y la sensibilidad de su ser. Era una cascada ambigua y doliente, un pobre bastardo malnacido, con sueños de grandeza, que gritaba en el fango rodeado de su propia decadencia.

Juró que Potter había ganado la batalla; que más quedaba esperar, si estaba arrodillado en el suelo intentando sostenerse en medio de su dolor, en medio de su debilidad y bajeza. Que más podían esperar sus mortifagos, leales en su miedo, seguidores de sus olas de terror, que infundio cuando ese nunca fue su plan.

Qué más quedaba para él si no, la muerte, a la que tantos años rehuyó. Y ya que importaba, ¿acaso no seria más compasiva la muerte que esta agonía errante de su ser?

Todo musculo, fibra, y célula de su cuerpo estaba agonizando. Nunca pensó que el dolor per se fuera más aterrador que el morir. Pero aquí y justo ahora, podía jurar a todos los malditos dioses cristianos y paganos, que la muerte era solo una bendición, si le liberara de tal tormento.

Dejo que su frente tocara el barro, se acurruco tan cerca de su centro como pudo, en aquella pose que años de salvaje poder y locura nunca pudieron olvidar. Aquella misma forma donde atravesó patadas y golpes, de huérfanos sin rostros y sin nombres que ahora reposan en cementerios aberrantes. La misma que adoptaba cuando la señora Cole directora del orfanato Wools quería dar a entender una lección con la punta de un correazo.

Perecer en la misma pose que pensó morir muchas veces, seria solo otra escena de una comedia de la que nadie ser reiría.

°•°•❈•°•°•

Ganar la guerra, destruir a Voldemort nunca fue como lo imagino. Cuando el Señor Oscuro cayó al suelo aullando de dolor, no pudo ni siquiera lanzar un hechizo para desarmar o atar aquel monstruo moribundo.

~~Solo pudo escuchar~~... solo pudo perderse, en esa triste melodía de sirena que rebobinaba en su pena una y otra vez. Que cantaba la agonía, el dolor y el lamento de la manera más cruda que alguna vez había escuchado. La misma llamada agónica que se oía al otro lado del Velo. La canción de la muerte, la tonada negra de un alma rota, que entendía que ahora los pedazos nunca volverían.

Dejó que las lágrimas cristalinas fluyeran libres por su rostro sucio, creando surcos de barro y pena, que tenían como inicio dos posos de verde Avada que no se apartaban de la imagen frente a ellos. Sin parpadear, ni se separarse de la escena que él mismo había creado.

La caída de Voldemort.

Su dolor, sus heridas, sus lágrimas, sus gritos, su pesar y soledad, todo lo entendía, todo parecía vivir bajo su propia piel, y no sabía por Merlín que no sabía donde terminaba Tom Riddle y empezaba él…

Dio un paso incierto hacia el monstruo al que su piel parecía derretirse, y caer a pedazos, sin detenerse ante chisporreo de la berma rezumante de magia que giraba agitada en el lugar, corrientes de magia negra apretando y tiñendo la atmosfera, recreando un cataclismo que parecía a punto de implosionar y condenarlos a todos.

Se acerco al monstruo, maldiciendo el vacío que sentía en su pecho, el malestar sordo en sus entrañas. Y la desazón de no poder acabar con su deber. De no poder matar a este su enemigo profetizado.

Y es que quizás no entendió las palabras de la profecía, quizás, no pensó en su significado más a fondo.

> _«Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida...»_

Maldita basura de Trelawney, esto definitivamente no es lo que esperaba…

La batalla continuaba en algún lugar lejano en el castillo. Resuenan los estallidos, y ruidos de guerra. Pero allí en medio del bosque al que fue a encontrar a la muerte como una vieja amiga. Encontró una vida impensable.

Allí, en medio del suplicio y los gritos de Voldemort salía debajo de la piel blanquecina y pútrida del hombre serpiente un rostro que reconocería en cualquier parte, un rostro angular, pálido e inigualablemente bello, aun constreñido bajo el dolor de mil cruciatus.

Era insólito, que su cara surcada de lágrimas, fuera otro canto de sirena.

Un canto que, si los hombres pudieran escuchar, sería fácil entender como llevo a tantos a la miseria más servil y decadente, al complejo idolátrico que resuman a su lado. Por Tom Riddle, ese pequeño pedazo de mierda, suciedad y lágrimas, cualquiera perdería su sano juicio.

Al parecer, incluso él, pues no sabía porque le sentaba tan mal ver al monstruo así. Roto, dolido, solo y en pedazos.

Pero lo hizo...

Le clavo en el alma, le constriño la garganta y enveneno su sangre, nadie merecía eso. Ni siquiera el maldito terrorista megalómano, maniaco asesino que había asolado a la Gran Bretaña Mágica, bajo el anagrama más pueril.

Y entonces, él Gryffindor cómo ningún otro se acercó hasta arrodillarse frente al chico de quizás 15 años que sollozaba inconsolable. Acuno el rostro entre sus manos e intento limpiar las lágrimas que caían sin detenerse. –Shh… Duele, sé que duele, pero estarás bien– murmuro al oído del niño que temblaba como una hoja entre sus sollozos. No sabia que lo impulsaba, pero, en lo más profundo de su alma sabía que no podía continuar viviendo así, no podía existir mientras Tom Riddle sufriera.

Las almas fracturadas, latieron con tibieza en sus contenedores, entre abrazos se dieron la bienvenida en ese rincón olvidado de la guerra. Donde los dueños de ojos alarmados, y pies clavados en la tierra, se cuestionaban si habían caído en la locura.

Y mientras los miembros se curvaban alrededor del otro, hallando la calidez, la paz, junto a la libertad del dolor angustiante. Cada uno, entendió que no podía separarse nunca más del ser que tenían arropado entre sus brazos.

Porque cualquier día darían su vida, con tal de no volver agonizar el mismo destino de estar alejados.

**Author's Note:**

> A los pocos que lean esta historia, espero la disfruten. Dejo un final ambiguo, que posiblemente continúe. Pues este delirio de madrugada no me dejaría dormir tranquila, sino lo plasmaba. 
> 
> Mi primera historia de Harry Potter, y mi primera publicada en esta nueva plataforma


End file.
